Dragon Ball Berserk: Remastered
by Dragon Ball Berserk
Summary: Story follows the life of two twins who come from royalty, Damon and Pythias. They, with their friends, end up joining the Z-fighters.


It was a misty night at Crimson City, capital city of the world. The red fog flowed peacefully with the cold wind under the giant blood moon, it was indeed a beautiful scene. The streets were filled with the hungry homeless and dangerous thieves, for the people of the city were all in their homes spending time with their families and friends. By the distance, the King's Palace stood high and mighty, barely to be seen due to the mist. It was an enormous structure made of the finest currency in the planet, rubies. There the Royal family lived, and tonight was a special night. The Crimsonstar family were the rulers of the world since history can even remember, and tonight was the birth day of King Crownium's first child.

_**Chapter 1: The Axe Warriors and The Mystery Child.**_

"_My dear Aqualighty, what shall we name our boy?" _The smiling King asked his wife.

"_Joker... Prince Jokerphillius Crimsonstar." _Replied the Queen with a loving gaze and a nice gentle and calming smile.

"_Joker, my beautiful son, one day you will become an excellent king who will rule these lands." _Said the King as he kissed his son gently on his forehead.

The happy couple promised that night to always love and take care of the prince until the time of their death.

Prince Jokerphillius was a strong and healthy child growing up, some say that at the age of 5 his powers rivalled that of The Crimson Knights, the second-best military force in the planet. Some also say that his father was terrified of him, for not only was he strong. Twelve years went by since his birth, Joker was training on his own in the palace garden, for he had already become the strongest person he knows. It was a time of conflict; a rebellion by the name of _The Axe Warriors_ had assembled from the shadows of the streets whom were fighting for justice, protesting for shelter, food and water. After many days and nights of battle a meeting between the King and their leader was organized, and if handled peacefully the rebels may win and even end up joining the military- however, a young child with cold and lifeless grey eyes appeared before the rebellion on the appointed day.

"_A child...? HEY KID YOU LOST OR SOMETHING!?"_ A concerned rebel asked.

"_Lost? Nah, I am speaking to the broke rebels who are asking the Kingdom for charity, am I right!?"_ Replied the child wearing slave clothes.

"_The way I see it you seem just as broke little fellow, care to join us?_" Said the leader of the rebellions, Croy of The Axe.

"_Join you...? No way, the system will have you thrown in prison for the rest of your miserable lives. Also, your women shall be raped."_ The boy said smiling.

Faces of unease filled the women of the Axe.

"_WHY YOU!? BEGONE CHILD, DO NOT SPEAK OF THINGS YOU DO NOT KNOW! Why have you come to mingle with us anyways, to warn us? What do you know_?" An angered rebel shouted, Jax of the Axe.

"_Indeed, I know nothing, I only came to witness your women first-hand... Such poor women gone to waste, take care of yourselves because I really do wish I am wrong."_ The kid said before he left.

"_What a weird kid."_ A rebel said.

The Axe Warriors make way towards the palace at dawn, reaching at night. The guard outside the gate stopped them for questioning, allowing only Croy inside for safety reasons. The walk through the palace was unbelievable, because almost everything Croy laid eyes on was made of pure rubies; the chandeliers, the walls, the floor, tables, chairs and even the tissue boxes- whilst everything else was made of other less valuable expensive materials such as gold, emerald, and sapphires.

"_If these greedy bastards would just give us two of their damn tissue boxes, we would be able to save hundreds of people for a whole fucking month."_ Croy thought to himself in anger.

"_Beyond this door._" Said the guard.

"_Thank you, kind sir!"_ Croy said gratefully.

As the doors to the Royal Hall opened, Croy's black eyes trembled in fear as he saw his destined fate before him.

"_I-it can-t be... The boy from be-fore!?_" Croy said shocked to the core.

Prince Joker sat on the throne in his father's stead, looking down on the cowardly rebellion leader with crazy grey eyes.

"_Allow me to properly introduce myself. __**Smirks. **__Prince Jokerphillius Crimsonstar, at your service. __**WAHAHAHAHA!**__ I apologize for my father's absence, for he has more important things to deal with. Fear not though, because all judgements can be made by me!_" Joker told Croy with a smile that covered most of his face.

Fear and rage filled Croy as he remembered everything the boy said, including the raping of his comrades.

"_You SICK DEMON! I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!_" Croy's shout could be heard outside the castle doors.

"_Restrain him!"_ Joker ordered his guards. "_I was told by my father that any hostility is considered as assault, this was supposed to a peaceful conversation about the wellbeing of my people. Due to this assault, I can only assume that severe punishment is the right choice." _Joker's eyes mocked Croy as he said his speech.

"_ILL KILLL YOUUU!_ **Croy broke out of the Guard's restraint and charged at Joker with full speed. He charged up his Ki Blast readying to shoot. "**_TAKE THIS! HYAAA!_" **Croy shot at Joker with all his might.**

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU AND YOUR SO-CALLED COMRADES WILL ROT IN OUR DUNGIONS FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISRABLE LIVES, WHILE YOUR WOMEN SHALL MAKE GREAT SEX SLAVES FOR US RICH ROYALTY AND OUR GUARDS!"_ Joker shouts with crazy and loud laughter. **As the blast came toward Joker at full speed, he managed to dodge it by swaying to the left, which caused the top right corner of the King's throne to break. "**_I think you know what happens next." _The happy prince said.

"_Why did you do it!?_" Croy asked as he began to cry, yet no spoken answer was given by the prince- although, Joker's evil eyes had given him the answer. _"Fuck, tricked by a mere child._" Were Croy's last words before he was taken away by the guards.

**To be Continued...**

**This is DragonBall Berserk Remastered, because I really liked that story but the format was all wrong- so I decided to just make a better version of my story, which will still follow the same plot-ish.**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
